The Cool Guy
by ClaireBoo
Summary: Soul was suddenly put in an apartment complex with his friends. He likes to live life chilled and cool, like the guy he was. But he finds it difficult when he has to put up with a narcissist ninja, OCD reaper, his short-tempered partner, and a principle that pops in without knocking borrowing his soap and toothbrush! A/N: Maybe a bit of SoMa. Maybe. Dunno.


Chapter 1 – Moving isn't hard! It's tiresome!

A/N: So, I've started like about three more fanons, before I finished my first, second… Bear with me. I do it when I feel like it, otherwise work will sound like it's from another story... xd

* * *

**Soul P.O.V**

Got my jacket on, headband on my head, hands in my pockets and I was wearing the smile. I was a simple guy striding down the school's corridors, passing my friends. I said, 'hi', and shared– nothing like the good old –manly handshakes between your brothers. In class, I give Maka the nod as we did our business; she knew better than to left in charge of our assessments, and I was fine with that. My life was cool and collected. I lived with an awesome meister who turned me into one of Lord Death's weapon. I became some sort of King at school, being the first of my year to make the transformation. People loved me. Popularity rose, and I could just relax. That was what being cool was all about, having nothing to worry. That was me. I missed what happened ten minutes ago.

After homeroom finished, I walked back out the corridors. I waved at more people, and then the speaker turned on. I stayed stiff with the next thing it said. They told me I had to go the principal's office because I was caught trying on a lipstick.

My cool bar dropped to band one, the lowest point. Sweats fiercely dropped to my chin. _The whole school doesn't have to be in on this. _There was a crowd for me waiting, laughing.

Maka made no comment. She trod on.

What happened earlier was a scheme I was pulled in. I cursed the ninja! He's nonstop big mouth had me persuaded… We were supposed to be on this together! Traitor! _When he gets back, I'll have my blade sharpened._

"What's up, Lord Death?" I called, arriving in his office of tombs and crosses and bright skies that moved inside the building.

"Good, good! I'm fine!" He said jovial. "I suppose you thought I brought you here 'cause you tried on a lipstick?"

"I was caught trying to impersonate a teacher." I cocked an eyebrow, "Did people think I fancied it? Wait, _Why_'s **that** the reason you called me in?"

"Uhh, I did call you in for something." He rubbed his chin, not sure where it all began. "Though I do know you have to move."

"Why…?" I said slow.

"Hmmmm…. this, I don't know how to put it." He was struggling to find the right words and continued humming hard. "I'm really sorry, Soul. But in Death City, there is also a need for development.

You probably know this whole city is me. How I can't simply walk out of this? And we live near New York. I see that city everyday and compare it to mine. I thought, what would make me happy as much as the people there are.

I saw a themed park shining everyday, too. It always shone the brightest. People always have smiles plastered to their face. I'm jealous. I'm supposed to be the happiest person alive!"

I started to see a whole lot of difference between the son and father, or rather they have opposing roles. And _happiest person_? He's a reaper. For goodness sake, your job takes people's lives!

"Soul, are you listening to me? I need you and Maka to get out. A themed park is moving in."

"Hold on!" I shouted, "Don't you think you're being too rash? Nobody needs that here!"

"Oh, I'm afraid so. I've done a petition and there's a majority that voted the park was better than someone's apartment."

_Who're these people?!_

"You're face seems under a lot of stress. Here, have a lollipop." He offered.

I swayed it away, "Where am I going to find another apartment?! What if it's more expensive than the previous rent? I don't want to work more than I already am! Do you have any idea how bossy my partner is? She'll probably make me get another work!"

"Oh, hush now. You complain too much. I have here a key to your new apartment. Don't worry, boy." The key dangled infront of my face.

"… How far is the place?"

He glared at me, and he said with incredulity, "You have a motorbike."

* * *

I got home restless. I threw our share of the apartment key in the bowl, and hung my jacket. Maka was way back and doing the dishes. I guess I had to break her the news.

"Oh, hey, Soul." She turned her head and smiled. Bubbles grew in the sink basin, and she blew them. I haven't seen her have so much fun doing chores.

"You're happy." I walked in the Kitchen to see her in person.

"Yeah, I got a very good grade."

Cool, she seems fine taking any news now. "So… when I was called to Lord Death, guess what he asked us to do?"

She cheeped, "I was wondering what happened the moment you were called, tell me!"

I lightly laughed first, "Haha," next my hands were up in the air, "we have a new place!" Man, my teeth revealed itself – I was grinning too hard. "I agreed, and we're moving!" I… think… I sold that.

_CRASH._

I looked down to see clean white plates shattered on the floor. One moment Maka was happily cleaning the dish, the next she was throwing them at me.

I jumped to the couch and barricade myself.

"What the hell, Soul!?" She screamed. "I don't want to move!"

More glasses shattered. Some were thrown at portraits of friends and family hung on the wall.

"Why didn't you consult me! As the meister and the person who carries our grades up, I should have a say in this! This is so like you to do something so stupid!"

"The principle needs his themed park, Maka." I called back. "You should see his face when he was talking about it. It was the face of a puppy!"

"Unbelievable!" She growled, "What "puppy"?! Then it was all for looks! You like girls with huge rack, don't you?!"

_CLASH, BANG, SMASH._

"I bet there was a lady friend beside him to woo you!"

"What? No – uhm – that's definitely not it."

"What is then, Soul?! He bribed you, or something? What's the next thing you like next to boobs!"

_This is… going to take a while._

* * *

Eight Death's Street (of Death City), that's where our new place was. It was consisted of small suburbs and a ten minute walk to the convenient store. Our new apartment was a two storey building that could be shared with seven other people. I took the top floor building, door 1.

I came in with boxes of our belongings and set them inside. The room was large with a balcony at the other end. Not bad. I think we could lay our couch and tv on side and we would have a reasonable living room.

I search for more rooms and found two. I frowned, I was expecting more. But we remained with two, still. We could've stored stuff in it. I was growing and so were my things.

I sighed, and went to check out other rooms. The bathroom was small. Nothing's change. He could've given us a gift for making us move. How thoughtless could our principle get?

The kitchen is shared with the living room. Cupboards made of wood and I guess when you pulled it open, it slides. Our old cupboards constantly gets stuck. We had to pull hard like we were in a tug of war. This one was handy and nice.

I heard a window break, when I was admiring the room.

"I'm sorry!" The voice sounded familiar, "I guess I'm just too good at this. I do have the strength of a god."

_Black*Star_.

I ran outside to find him at the street unpackaging boxes himself. He was talking to the removalist and his truck.

_Is he moving, too?_

"I ASKED YOU TO CARRY ONLY HALF OUR STUFFS AND YOU CARRY ALL? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? I'M NOT PAYING FULL FOR THAT. I SUGGEST YOU PAY ME FOR HAVING A BAD HEARING!"

_Black*Star probably gave the guy the bad hearing._

The man apologises, but refused to pay him of such. He said he doesn't have to pay full nonetheless. He also left asap.

_Poor fella_, I thought. "Hey, Black*Star you should cut him some slack. He's probably new on the job."

"Oh, Soul!" Black*Star's face brightened, "What're you doing here? I'm moving here!"

"You were kicked out of your home too by Lord Death?"

"Haha, why would the guy do that?" He laughed. "He offered me a lollipop and a new place!"

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"Could you come down and help me, Soul?"

"Coming." I walked down the metal staircase and into the car park.

He thanked me and carried three boxes on his shoulder while took one. It was all I could carry. I really think I wasn't needed.

"By the way, I think you broke someone's room."

He looked puzzled, "I didn't throw anything, Soul." He said.

"… I heard a window break."

"It wasn't me. I'm a god, remember?"

"If it wasn't you then…" When we arrived back upstairs, a boy holding two pistols and his board flew down.

"Kid!" we exclaimed.

"Hello, Soul, Black*Star. I'm sorry, if I shot either of your windows. I was practice-training metres from here at a park."

He let Liz and Patty transform into their human form. "What're you two doing here?" Liz asked.

"Liz, I think they're with us too." Patty said, "Lord Death did mention there will be two more people moving into this building."

"Yes, girls." Kid land his board and patted his attire flat. "We're the only people filling this residential area."

_Lord Death never told me these two would be joining…_

"OH HEY!" Black*Star bellowed, finding his key number. "I think you shot my apartment!"

"I said sorry," Kid grunted. "Weren't you listening?"

"I don't think you remember who you're talking to!" Black*Star was shouting inches away from Kid's face. "A god!" He answered.

"No, you're not. You only think you are." Kid's face squinted. "I am, on the other hand."

I intervened, "Kid, why don't you just swap rooms seeing you've done the damage."

Unfortunately, his face retarded. "You're insane!" he spat.

Now that I think about it, we are in a district called '_eight_ Death's Street.' I could imagine the complications he had with his father to get this place.

"I specifically had this building built for us to move in, and I dibs room number eight! You can't just tell me to swap, you mad man!"

_I'm not mad…_, my face fell indignant.

"For heaven's sake, Soul, have you dropped dumb to his level?!" He jabbed a finger at Black*Star. "I'm not going to live in that disgusting apartment!"

"Okay, it's fine. It's fine." I ushered him to calm down. "I'll help Black*Star pay."

Black*Star pat my shoulder heartily. "I knew you loved me, Soul!" he cried cheerfully, knowing he was short on money. "I _am_ awesome!"

Kid swiped his hands, "now that's using your head. I'm glad you didn't drag people into your problem, Soul."

_You're the one who –_

"I have to get my things up. Liz, Patty, come."

"Okay!" Patty beamed, hopping on her way.

"We're right behind you." Liz followed.

I turned to the broken window and stared at it for a while. I scratched my head and wondered how I got here in the first place.

Alright. Time to look for another job.

* * *

A/N: I WAS thinking of putting SoMa, even though this is a story which surrounds Soul and some drama affairs. Neh, that will come later. :)

R&R and thnkyou!


End file.
